


Crying in my Prom Dress

by rorysettos



Category: Soda - Fandom
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, crack!fic, don’t take this seriously, enemies to lovers AU, i promise i am not in a soda fandom, it’s inspired from my discord chat, tbis is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorysettos/pseuds/rorysettos
Summary: At Sparkling High, the Pepsi Preps and Coke Clique run the school. At the upcoming Fizzy Prom, getting crowned king, queen, and prince/princess makes you go down in Sparkling High history. What happens when these two enemy cliques have to fight against the two new kids to get the crown? Will they put their differences aside?
Relationships: Pepsi x Coca-Cola, Pepsi x Coke, Pepsi/Coca-Cola, Pepsi/Coke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

When you’re a soda or any sort of bubbly drink, you’re usually destined to go Sparkling High. Every soda and bubbly drink goes there, and if you don’t... well, you’re probably outside of the social circle. 

There are two cliques that run this school. The Pepsi Preps and The Coke Clique. The Pepsi Preps is run by their leader Pepsi, and the Coke Clique is run by their leader, Coca-Cola (everyone calls him Coke, though.) The Pepsi Preps, besides Pepsi, include Sierra Mist, and Mug Root Beer. Coke’s Clique, besides himself, includes Sprite and Fanta. If you’re not in these groups- then you’re the dirt that they walk under. 

The history between the two groups are complicated. It’s like if the Plastics met the Heathers- They’re not friendly. There’s rumors Coke and Pepsi used to be best friends in freshman year, but that all changed. No one knows what changed them, and nobody dares to ask- not even those in the cliques themselves. 

Pepsi and Coke are two of the most powerful people in school- they could make you, or break you. If you mess with either of them, they could ruin your high school career completely. You could go from a generally-liked-by-everybody type of person, to a nobody-sits-by-you-because-you’re-a-fucking-loser type of person overnight. That’s the sort of power they have. 

This year, however, is different. It’s senior year for the two. During senior year, the Fizzy Prom takes place at Sparkling High. The prom is one of the biggest events that everybody looks forward to, due to the suspense of who will be crowned the prom king, queen, and prince/princess. Being crowned makes you go down in Sparkling High history- once you leave the school, they’ll hang your picture up in the hallway to honor you with those who won before you. Pepsi and Coke are going to have to fight to go down in Sparkling High History. Which clique will take the crown? 

As the first day of school draws closer, Pepsi and Coke are already making plans to screw each other over and take the crown. Making plans to go down in Sparkling High history.


	2. Blue Convertible and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing you to Pepsi and his gang.

The Pepsi Preps are... exactly how they sound. They’re preppy, and Pepsi’s bitches. Pepsi is a shorter guy. He has blue, well kept hair and delicate features. His eyes are a lighter blue- almost grey color. He’s always wearing whatever is newest in fashion, and nobody can escape a criticism from him if their outfit is shit. 

Pepsi looked at himself in the mirror on the morning of September 1st. He had tan pants on that were cuffed at the bottom, that had a brown belt matching. His shirt was a pink button down that had the top two buttons unbuttoned, and the sleeves cuffed to his elbows. He examined himself, messing with his hair once more, making sure he looked presentable. He doesn’t want that stupid Coke Clique- or whatever they call it- to think he looks sloppy. He looks better than all of them combined, as a matter of fact. 

He grabbed his book bag, going downstairs. He grabbed the keys to his convertible, then left his house, waving a quick goodbye to his parents.

Pepsi was one of the more rich students at Sparkling High, his parents owning a lovely upper class house in a private neighborhood. He drove a blue convertible, which he hopped into. He put on his black sunglasses, then started the car and drove off to pick up our next member of the Pepsi Preps, Sierra Mist- the nicer of the three. 

She may be sweet, but she’s a Pepsi Prep- so she can be a bitch. She’s a taller girl with long, bleach blonde hair and green eyes. She follows in Pepsi’s fashion sense, and is pretty innocent. There’s a rumor around that she’s never even kissed anyone- but Pepsi makes sure that everyone stays quiet about that. She manages their plans- sort of like a secretary role in the group. She met Pepsi back when they were in middle school. 

She waited for Pepsi outside of her house, her hair pulled back with a green scrunchy, and she was wearing a knee length, sleeveless white dress with a green sweater over top of her shoulders. She held her books close to her chest, waiting for Pepsi to arrive. 

Once he did, she hopped into the front seat.

“I thought I told you to get rid of that dress,” Pepsi said, fixing his hair in the review mirror. 

Sierra shrugged. “I like it. I think it’s cute.”

Pepsi rolled his eyes, which Sierra wouldn’t be able to see under his sunglasses. “Sierra, babes, I love you, but that dress has been sitting in your closet for two years now.”

Sierra shifted slightly in her seat. “I’ll go shopping this weekend.”

“I’ll come with you,” Pepsi said, then drove off, going to pick up their next member of the Preps: Mug Root Beer. 

Mug is a taller, buff guy. He’s pretty chill, but is not afraid to snap on someone. He’s one of Pepsi’s closest friends, and has known him since they were in elementary school. He’s always got the best comebacks, and is in the top of his class. 

He stood outside, waiting for Pepsi as he drove up to his house. He was wearing black pants with a belt that kept them up, along with a red turtle neck that was tucked into his pants. His hair was kept in a man bun. 

When Pepsi pulled up to the where Mug was standing, Mug climbed into the backseat of the car, setting his backpack next to him.

“Any plans on the prom situation yet?” Mug asked.

“Of course. Do you really think I’m letting Coke and his stupid clique win this year?” Pepsi replied, driving down to the school.

“I have a few notes already taken down about how we can win,” Sierra said.

“We just have to gear everyone’s votes towards us,” Pepsi explained. “They have to vote for us. Sierra, you and I are going for king and queen. Mug, you’ll go for prince.”

“Fine with me,” Mug replied, leaning back a little in his seat.

“I was thinking we could hang posters,” Sierra said. “All around the school.”

“We’re not going out for class president, Sierra,” Pepsi remarked. “We have to go big. We’re going down in Sparkling High history.”

Sierra took out her notebook, starting to scribble some stuff down. “Alright. Maybe a video? Do some cool routine- ooh! Or we can get one of those celebrities to tell people to vote. It’ll give us major clout.”

“People are scared of us too,” Mug replied. “We could always get some threats out there.”

“We’re not the Secret Police, Mug,” Pepsi said, pulling into a parking space at the school. “We have to be a little bit civil.” 

Sparkling High already had kids pouring into the school for their first day. As Pepsi and his preps started to make their way towards the school, people immediately cleared the path for them to get in. Some people rolled their eyes. 

Some people are team Pepsi, and others are team Coke. #TeamCoke and #TeamPepsi became trending hashtags last year on social media. Others aren’t on their team at all, in fact. Just because they’re popular, doesn’t mean they’re liked. A lot of people despise these kids, and hate the fact they’re so popular and thus have so much power.

Pepsi pushed his sunglasses on his head, walking over to his locker with the two.  
“No matter what happens,” Pepsi said. “We have to be bigger than Coke.”


	3. Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coke and his gang are up to no good- but is that really surprising?

“Talking about me again?” A voice came from behind the three.

Pepsi turned around, and there he was: that stupid asshole. Coca-Cola.

Coke was a taller guy, with a sharp jawline and quite intense features. He always had a stupid smirk on his face, and that hair- oh, that dumb mess of curls on his head that he somehow keeps neat.

He was wearing cuffed at the bottom black jeans, along with a short sleeved red button up that was tucked in. He had a black belt keeping his pants up, and his shirt was four buttons unbuttoned. 

Next to him were Sprite and Fanta. Sprite was a girl with short, white hair that had an undercut. She had black jeans on as well, with a black belt keeping them up. Tucked into them, she was wearing a light green chiffon blouse with lantern sleeves. 

Fanta was a taller girl with bright orange hair. It was short, curly, and stayed perfectly on her head. She had freckles dotted all around her face and down to her chest and shoulders. She was wearing black jeans that were cuffed, along with a white tank top and an orange short sleeved button up shirt, that was open.

Coke and his gang started to run the school a little after Pepsi started his reign. It’s not exactly known why they gained power, but people can only assume it’s because people were attracted to them in a way. They dressed nice, they didn’t take shit from people- they were like the cool kids on the block. Plus- the feud between Coke’s Clique and the Pepsi Preps was always interesting to watch when school came back around. 

“Hey Prepsi,” Coke said with a small smirk. An “affectionate” little nickname he came up with, just to annoy Pepsi. “For someone who hates my guts, you sure do talk about me a lot.” 

Pepsi sneered, rolling his eyes. “Don’t you have anything better to do than bother us?” 

“Nope!” Coke said with a grin, walking over to Pepsi, looking down at him. “So, shortstuff, I hope you have good plans for prom, ‘cause you and your little squad here won’t win anything.”

“Fuck off, Coke,” Mug said. “You really think you’ll beat us?”

“Ooh, someone’s temper is rising,” Coke taunted, then looked back to Pepsi. “Just give up now, Prepsi. You won’t beat us.” 

Coke backed up then, walking away with his squad. Pepsi glared, slamming his locker shut. “Keep saying that, you ass!” 

Sierra sighed, putting a hand on Pepsi’s shoulder. “Don’t let him get to you, Pep. It’s only the beginning of the year. Besides, we’re smarter and better than them.” 

Pepsi held his books against the chest. “He’s just so annoying. With his stupid hair, and his stupid smirk, and his stupid clothes-“

“Alright,” Mug interrupted. “Come on. Let’s get to class. You’ve got Trig first period?” 

“Yeah,” Pepsi replied. “I do. Sierra?”

Sierra sighed. “No. I have calculus.” 

“Smarty pants,” Mug teased. “We’ll see you after class, alright?”

Sierra gave a small smile, and the three parted ways to their classes. 

———-

“We’re skipping already? It’s only the first day,” Fanta said, following Coke and Sprite to the staircase. 

“We’re seniors, Fanta. Nobody cares what we do. Besides, I’m cool with the trig teacher, so it’s not like she’ll punish us,” Coke replied.

The school was quite a big building, so multiple staircases were added around the building for easier access to the many floors. The staircase Coke, Sprite, and Fanta were going to was staircase C. It was the easiest place to skip class at, since there was a small corner to reside underneath it. 

“So, what are we gonna do about the Preps?” Sprite asked, following her two friends under the staircase. 

“I don’t know yet,” Coke replied honestly. “I’m thinking of sabotaging any chance of them winning, I’m just not sure how yet.” 

“Maybe we could get some dirt on them?” Fanta suggested. “They can’t be all goody-perfect.”

“Maybe an embarrassing photo from freshman year? You knew Pepsi in freshman year, didn’t you?” Sprite asked Coke.

Coke paused for a minute, glancing down. “Yeah. Uh, I could probably dig something up.”

Sprite and Fanta shared a glance. They should know better than to bring up freshman year. 

“Alright so!” Fanta clapped then. “Dig up dirt on them, threaten to expose them if they don’t drop out?”

Coke smirked a little then. “Fanta my friend, you are a genius.” 

“Then it’s settled,” Sprite said. “I know a guy who can hack into things. Archived posts of their Instagrams?”

“I might have something,” Coke replied, leaning back against the wall. “I don’t know though.” 

“Can you believe they really think they’re going to win? Pepsi can say it all he wants, but we’re the ones who won the twitter poll on who they think will win prom,” Sprite mentioned.

“We won by 1%, but Pepsi tries to say we used multiple accounts, which we didn’t,” Fanta added.

“Let him think what he wants,” Coke said. “He won’t get that crown as long as we’re at this school.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% a joke, but I did kind of enjoy writing it. thanks for sticking around haha.


End file.
